Question: How many points of intersection are there between the graphs of the following equations: \begin{align*}
y &=|2x + 5|, \\
y &= -|3x - 2|
\end{align*}
Explanation: The first function has a minimum value of 0, while the second has a maximum of 0.  Also, their zeros occur at different spots (in the former case, at $x = -\frac{5}{2}$, in the latter, at $x = \frac{2}{3}$).  Hence their graphs do not intersect, so our answer is $\boxed{0}.$